Shizuku Murasaki
|kana = シズク |rōmaji = Shizuku |name = Shizuku |manga debut = Chapter 70 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Atsuko Bungo (1999) Miho Arakawa (2011) |english voice = Emily Bachynski (1999) |gender = Female |hair = Black (1999) |eyes = Brown |occupation = Phantom Troupe member #8 |type = Conjuration |abilities = Blinky |Abilities = Blinky}} Shizuku (シズク, Shizuku) is the twelfth physically strongest out of the 13 members and the eighth member in the Phantom Troupe. Personality Shizuku is extremely forgetful to the point of having short-term memory loss; sometimes she doesn't remember people's names, or even that she'd met them at all. She can be airheaded at times which, along with her unassuming appearance, can cause her opponents to underestimate her combat abilities. Shizuku is rather mild-mannered and passive, and believes in the rules that Chrollo has made about the Phantom Troupe such as it is against members fighting one another. Appearance Shizuku is a rather attractive young woman with a beautiful face and a lean curvaceous figure which has caught the attention of Leorio at one point. She wears casual looking clothing consisting of a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of jeans. She has short layered hair, and is always seen wearing her black framed glasses and necklace with an inverted cross that has a similar design to the insignia behind Chrollo Lucilfer's trench coat. Hidden beneath her locks, Shizuku also wears a pair of earrings ornamented with a reversed cross. A pair of bracelets is worn over her sweater sleeves--one on each of her wrists. Her spider tattoo is located lower-left of her abdomen. Plot Yorknew City arc She first met Gon's group on a "conditional auction" in a arm wrestling match against Gon to win a diamond ring, while on her way to attend the Phantom Troupe's assembly on Yorknew City. Her main role in their attack in the underground auction is to clean-up their trace after their heist. Greed Island arc She was in Kortopi and Shalnark's group to study how the island's system works, to which they found out that the special items in the game can't be inhaled by Blinky because they are created using Nen but it can inhale the common inanimate items. She is also present when Razor used the gamemaster-only spell card "Eliminate" when her group tried to enter the game illegally. Chimera Ant arc After a stray Chimera Ant named Zazan takes over a palace in Meteor City, Shizuku appears with some of the other members of the Phantom Troupe in order to eradicate the threat to their hometown. She fights against Pike and defeats him by using her Hatsu to suck all of the blood out of his body. She is the last one to arrive to Zazan's duel against Feitan. Nen Ability A 1999 Version of Shizuku and Blinky Trivia *Shizuku replaced an unnamed member of the Phantom Troupe after he was killed by Silva Zoldyck three years prior to the story. *In the second character popularity poll for Hunter x Hunter, Shizuku took 11th place with 204 votes. *In thethird character popularity poll for Hunter x Hunter, Shizuku took 17th place with 130 votes. References Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Conjurers Category:Nen users Category:Greed Island Players